Talk:MegaMan: Fully Charged/@comment-189.58.113.141-20160118224748
That's right! Mega Man is coming back to television after the debut of his Ruby/Spears version almost 25 years ago. And we all know how that show turned out. :iconeyerollplz: Seriously, does anybody else remember this show for anything other than Guts Man's tin can can sticking out of his disguise? But other than that, we remember that the Ruby/Spears cartoon was okay. It wasn't downright terrible, but it didn't do the franchise justice, either. And you know what's weird? There had already been plans for a Mighty No. 9 cartoon from what I have heard, and seeing as how that game hasn't even been released yet, I wonder if that show is still in production or they decided to drop it. Either way, I'll stick with Mega Man. I think we have Smash Bros to thank for that. Maybe we'll get Mega Man 11 when this is said and done, but hopefully not under a licensed title. Now, back to the topic at hand. Do I think that this new Mega Man cartoon will be any good? Well, I think it can benefit from the longevity of the series if the following hopes are made. -Mega Man and Roll are kids like in the games and not teenagers like in the Ruby/Spears cartoon -Mega Man's brothers, Cut Man through Elec Man, are on his side as they were originally built by Dr. Light and have been seen as helping Mega Man out in Super Adventure Rockman and the Archie comics -Dr. Wily speaks in a normal voice and not in a stereotypical mad scientist/German accent -Rush just barks instead of having a Scooby-Doo style lisp. -Proto Man is his own robot who works for no one but knows when to help...and has his shield I know sometimes a show adaptation on a game should take some creative liberties and try to have its own ideas and not just stick to the main focus from the games, and that's what I've been trying to do with Super Tales, but when RS tried their own creative liberties in their cartoon,they just didn't work. Some of the hopes I listed were basically reflecting what made made the RS show fall flat. And if they decide to do a crossover with X, they'd better at least do it right by having X realize that he is from the future and that destroying anything in the past will fuck up the future. It's the most common rule of time travel, and they didn't take that into account. So, if an X crossover is to be made in this show, I just hope they do it right. Will I be upset if they don't include Zero? Probably, but I know a lot of die hard fans will if he's not there. What can we say? Zero's badass. We might even see crossovers with Megaman Volnutt, Megaman.EXE, and...uh...that other one from Star Force. I can't put my finger on his generally labelled name. Just as long as those crossovers make the fans happy, that's what matters most. So, with that in mind, I am going to have high hopes for this new Mega Man cartoon. It should be able to do more than what the RS version could do, and they'll likely be able to grasp the series and even get Capcom to get off their lazy butts and stop with the Street Fighter and get back with the Mega Man. Because, hey, the Blue Bomber deserves a chance to shine again on TV networks, right? It'd only be fair. And this time, I hope they do it right. I mean, Sonic Boom is a bit of a mixed bag. Some people like it because of its unique charm and putting the Sonic gang in a new environment while others hate it for the redesigns and somewhat flanderization of Knuckles and just making each episode 11 minutes, that last one I have had the most problems with. But if all goes well, maybe this new Mega Man cartoon will have a good chance. Probably...no...definitely be better than the RS show. Here's to high hopes for Mega Man in 2017. So, Pac-Man has a new show...Sonic has a new show...and now even Mega Man is gonna get a new show. Why do I feel like they're forgetting someone in the mix?